


Supernatural Addict

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 67 Impala - Freeform, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gets you something for your birthday.</p><p>Based off of thefandomimagines imagine idea.</p><p>Imagine the Doctor knowing about your Supernatural addiction and getting you a brand new 67 Chevy Impala for your birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Addict

Today was the day. Today was your birthday and you couldn’t wait to see what the Doctor had planned for you. Your messy brown haired, brown eyes, mischievous doctor, that loved wearing tight suits and converse shoes. God you always enjoyed seeing what he had planned and you couldn’t wait to see what he had today.

 

You had changed into something that was fairly comfortable, a pair of jeans that were well worn that you had to do a few patch jobs on them yourself to keep them a bit longer, a tank top covered by a blue flannel shirt that you didn’t even bother buttoning. Your feet had a pair of boots that were suede and grey in color.

 

You came out of your room and into the control room to see what your Doctor had planned for you.

 

“Y/N!” He shouted jovially with a huge grin on his face. “Happy birthday.”

 

“Thank you.” You said with a smile.

 

“Come on… we have to go.”

 

“What?”

 

“Come on.” He said grabbing your hand like an excited child.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“You’ll see. Close your eyes though.” He said dragging you towards the door of the Tardis.

 

“Doctor… how will I know you won’t run me into anything?”

 

“Just trust me Y/N.”

 

You closed your eyes. You trusted the Doctor enough to know that he wouldn’t run you into anything. At least nothing that would cause you harm.

 

The Doctor grinning like a wild man brought you out of the Tardis. He had gotten you something very special. He wanted to show you how well he knew you. He could only hope that you would accept it from him. He knew that it was a very expensive gift that he had gotten you, and he could only hope that you would like it. “You can open your eyes, Y/N.”

 

Your eyes fluttered open and you gasped. What stood before you was a brand new 67 Chevy Impala. It matched exactly to a t the one that you had grown to love in Supernatural, Baby. You had no idea that the Doctor had paid that much attention to what you watched and it made you very happy to realize that he had done that. “Oh Doctor.”

 

The Doctor smiled at your reaction. That was the one reaction that he was aiming for and it made him very very glad to see that.

 

You turned and launched yourself at him hugging him tightly.

 

His arms wrapped around you.

 

“Thank you.” You said as you felt tears come to your eyes. “This is the best gift that I could have ever gotten.”

 

The Doctor smiled. “I thought that it was the most fitting gift for you, Y/N.”

 

You pulled away from him. “Yes…”

 

He grinned and his eyes twinkled with a look that you could only think of as excitement. “Shall we take it for a spin?”

 

“Oh god yes!” You shouted. You wanted to drive this baby and see how she really ran.

 

The Doctor laughed lightly. It was the best gift that he could ever give someone and your reaction was going to last him for a lifetime and that was the only thing that was going to matter to him. He loved seeing you his companion happy.

 

 


End file.
